


【名夏】Shiny Days

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 从开始到同居的故事
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 1





	【名夏】Shiny Days

>>>

电影院空调开得有些低，名取看向一旁的少年，后者正在专心致志地看着电影，眼瞳里闪烁着荧幕的光，没有注意到他的视线。

原来自己演的电影这么好看吗，名取这么想着，有些小小的成就感。这部电影确实票房不错，大家的评价都是画面唯美故事温暖。自己当然已经看过一遍成片，不过他很少到电影院来看自己演的片子，毕竟有被认出的风险，同时之前也并没有能一起看电影的对象。这次，为了避免被认出来的情况发生，他们选在了晚上的最后一排。

荧幕上演到了最后一个场景，是在一大片樱花林中男主和女主的重逢，镜头切在了他们的侧面，男主在女主脸颊上留下一个吻。

“啊……名取先生？”

既是一时兴起也是感情驱动，名取仿照电影里的场景在夏目的侧脸也印下了一个吻，夏目这才注意到刚刚名取一直在看他，顿时就不好意思了，脸上泛起了一丝红晕。

真是可爱得太犯规了，名取默默回过了头。

散场后的影院，大家都在叽叽喳喳讨论着电影里名取有多么多么帅气，哪里能想到此时演员本尊就坐在最后一排，在已经没什么人之后名取才拉着夏目从座位上出来。时间也不早了，夏目的住所离得也不远，名取就直接送他回家了。

不过走着走着，他感觉这条路未免太过熟悉。

对，没错，他自己租住的公寓就在夏目的住所街对面。这到底是一种什么样的缘分啊……如果说所谓的缘分就是指无数个偶然的排列组合，那么毫无疑问他们两个之间实在是缘分匪浅，名取感叹道。

“谢谢你，名取先生，今天我很开心哦。”夏目到了门口，对名取道别。准备走进屋里又退了回来，眼神躲闪了一下，又拉住了名取在他唇上留下一个吻，然后大概是太过害羞就慌忙回屋内了。

啊，这还真是，名取摸了摸自己的嘴唇露出笑意。

名取刚准备离开了，突然听到屋里传出一声惊叫。

“怎么了夏目？！”

屋门打开了，里面惨不忍睹。地上浸了有好几厘米的水，各种日用品漂在上面，显然是公寓的水管故障了。

猫咪老师跳到夏目肩上哼哼说着，“我一回来就变成这样了，我珍藏的甜点啊——也被泡坏了！”

夏目赶紧下楼去找了维修人员说明情况，得知这次可能会需要比较久的时间修理，他叹了口气，眼下还得去找个临时的落脚地。

“那个……夏目，我租的公寓就在对面，你可以先来我这里。”

“诶……可以吗？”夏目有点不好意思，“没想到来了东京我还会这么麻烦名取先生……”

“没事的，再说，现在也不需要这么见外。”名取朝他眨了眨眼睛，习惯性地放出闪耀的气场，猫咪老师立刻露出不屑的表情。

于是二人一猫就来到了街对面的公寓里。哪怕是换了个地方，名取的风格也还是没有变。公寓很大但是显得有些空荡荡，有一面很大的落地窗可以看到东京的夜景。夏目抱着猫咪老师站在窗边看得有些出神，名取从后面拍了拍他的肩膀递给他一把钥匙。

“我的钥匙，你可以随时来哦。”

“诶……啊，谢谢名取先生。”

猫咪老师跳下来想寻找食物，结果一打开餐厅的门就撞到了柊，于是两个人又开始了日常的拌嘴。

“他们还真是一点都没变啊……”名取忍不住笑了出来。

对妖怪来说，几年的时间是非常短的，不过对他们来说，却足够改变一个人，不论是相貌、还是精神上。夏目从中学生变成大学生，长高了褪去了稚气，也变得更清秀了——在大学一定也很受欢迎吧。名取这么酸酸地想着，完全忽视了自己在各个年龄层都很受欢迎这一事实。他把下巴抵在夏目的肩膀上，也一起看着窗外的夜景。

“名取先生，我……真的很开心，你到了东京还愿意主动来找我。”夏目侧了一下，又离名取更近了一些，“感觉又回到了中学的时候，那时候我好像总是动不动就能碰到你。不像现在，很难见面呢。”

“只能说我们一直都很有缘分哦。”

“现在想想，我以前给你添了不少麻烦呢。”夏目不好意思地笑了笑。

“没有那种事，你也帮了我很多忙，都一直没能好好感谢你。”名取摸了摸他的头，发现胳膊需要比以前抬得更高一点才能摸到了。没想到夏目可能要弥补刚刚没完成好的吻，趁他低头的时候又吻了上去。

少年当然没什么经验，不过这种事情，身为各大爱情片主演的名取最擅长不过了。

“唔……”夏目闭上了眼睛，脸微微发烫，任由对方的唇舌侵略着，偶尔给予一些回应。

名取将身后的窗帘合上，夜还很长。

>>>

“呆子，快起来啦！要迟到了！”

夏目一向守时，突然之间被猫咪老师的体重压醒了，看了看天花板用0.1秒反应了过来自己在哪里。一听要迟到了赶忙看了眼表，8:40。今天的课是九点钟开始，步行到学校大约需要五分钟。

“糟了糟了，我得赶快。”夏目慌忙起来。今天竟然连闹钟的声音都没听到，要知道平时他可是一向睡眠比较浅的，啊啊，都是因为昨晚太过火了……不过作为罪魁祸首的名取先生已经出门了，墙上贴了一个小纸人写着「早餐在餐桌上☆」。夏目快速洗漱完毕穿好衣服带了几片桌上的面包就冲出门了。

这一层的住客并不多，加上租金昂贵，租客的流动率也很小，甚至很多都是艺能界人士。所以当隔壁一位打扮精致的女士看到新面孔的夏目急急忙忙走进电梯来，难免心生好奇。

尽管在赶时间，夏目还是对她微笑着打了招呼。她最近并没有听说有人搬了进来，稍微好奇地问了下才得知他是借住在这里几天。少年看起来眉清目秀气质很好，难道是哪家公司的新人？她这么想着。

夏目并不知道自己已经被猜测了一番身份，毕竟首要目标是按时赶到学校。当他坐进去教室的时候刚好九点整，不由得松了口气。旁边的同学打趣说看他踩点到学校也是蛮新鲜的，他只是抱歉地笑笑说今天早上耽搁了一阵子。

手机显示有一条新短信，一看是名取发来的。

「今晚想吃什么？」

夏目刚想回复都可以，然后又想起了什么事，露出了一丝微笑。

「我要吃砂锅乌冬。」

呃……名取收到短信呆了一下，他知道夏目提这个绝对是有原因的，毕竟之前自己生病时候夏目就特意做了砂锅乌冬。这孩子，真是越来越会拿捏他了。

另一头的夏目今天的校园生活也十分平静，直到……

“哇！快看快看，那个是不是名取周一啊？！”一旁的女生兴奋地谈论着，夏目顿感不妙。

名取先生该不会真的过来了吧。他从教室窗户向门口望去，果然他就在那里，还精准地找到了自己挥挥手。

“请不要破坏我低调的大学生活，名取先生。”夏目走在他侧面，有点无奈地说道。

“对不起，我以为你看到我会更高兴一点呢。”名取一副有点伤心的表情，又让夏目心软了。结果刚想弥补自己刚刚说的话，就被名取捉住了手，在手背上轻轻印下一个吻。

“啊……名取先生！”夏目刚想对这种过于明目张胆的行为表示抗议，自己的电话响了。

“嗯……好……好的好的，我知道了。”夏目应答了几句就挂掉了电话，看名取在看他，就解释说是原来屋子那边有包裹寄过来，因为家里没人在就暂时寄存在公寓楼下储物柜里了。

“Surprise!”名取带他走进了餐厅，砂锅乌冬已经烧好了，“去接你之前总算弄出来了，不过可能没有你上次烧的好吃。料理还真是有点难呢！”

名取露出了少见的有些困扰的表情，夏目忍不住笑了出来，然后尝了一口给予了肯定，“已经很好吃了，不过可能加一些调味品会更好的样子。”

他说着就在调味品的架子上挑挑拣拣了一番，然后按照之前的经验加了一些进去。

认真研究料理的夏目也好可爱，名取不由得把手从背后环在了他的腰间，顺便观摩学习了一下。

如果可以的话，真想一直和他这么住在一起下去，希望夏目家里的水管慢点修好，名取这么想着。

>>>

时间就这么一天天过去，一晃已经是一个月后了，由于名取最近多了一些东京周边的委托，索性又续约了租房合同。因为夏目也依然借住在他的公寓里，名取最近下班回家心情都非常的好。

不过，总归是有要分别的时候的，名取想到这里又开始唉声叹气。

今天的夏目一进家门就有些犹豫的样子，似乎是有话和他说。但看到名取似乎有些低落，又一直没有开口。

“怎么了夏目？你有事要说的样子。”名取摇了摇头不再想这些事，摇身一变又成了闪亮气场ON的演员状态。

“那个……名取先生，我有事瞒着你……”

“诶？”

“水管……其实一个月前就修好了。”夏目躲闪着他的目光，“之前你在学校门口接我的时候，公寓已经打电话过来了。我当时说谎说是有包裹来着。”

“这种事情，不用特意告诉我的！”名取看起来很淡定，其实心里早就乐开了花。

“还有一件事。”夏目坐了下来，面对面看着名取。

“嗯？什么事？”

“我的租约马上就到期了，我可不可以……搬过来？租金我也会尽量承担一部分的。”夏目下了很大决心一般，看着名取的眼睛说着，“跟名取先生一起真的很开心，所以至少在名取先生在东京的时间里，能一直这样下去就好了。”

“乐意之至呀！刚刚你回来的时候我还一直在想，夏目可能就要搬走了，我一时会受不了这种寂寞呢。”难得看到这么坦诚的夏目，名取笑着摸了摸他的头，然后又眨了眨眼睛，“租金什么的，就由你来当我的助手抵消掉好了~”

“啊，谢谢名取先生……那我明天就去收拾一下行李。”

刚刚还有点忐忑的夏目也放松了下来，做出这种决定其实自己也很纠结，毕竟他不喜欢给别人添麻烦。不过，终究还是感情大过了理智，开始期待之后的生活。

和这个闪耀的人一起度过的每一天，也会是闪闪发光的吧。

END

注：

*「如果说所谓的缘分就是指无数个偶然的排列组合，那么毫无疑问他们两个之间实在是缘分匪浅」这句话出自官方小说里夏目见到名取的脑内描述，这里出于私心引用了一下~

*「砂锅乌冬」的梗出自官方广播剧「柊之外出帐」


End file.
